¡Miau!
by Kazuyo Junjou
Summary: One-Shot — SasoDei: —¡Miau! —Nosotros también tenemos una naturaleza, Deidara. —¡Agh!... ¡Sasori, cálmate!. Es una actividad muy pegajosa.


**Aclaraciones: **_Naruto_® no me pertenece, es de única propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. _¡Miau!_® le pertenece a su respectivo autor: Kazuyo Junjou.

**Notas:** One-Shot - SasoDei - AU - Shōnen-ai - Semi-OoC - Humor - General

* * *

**Summary: **—¡Miau! —Nosotros también tenemos una naturaleza, Deidara. —¡Agh!... ¡Sasori, cálmate!. Es una actividad muy pegajosa.

·

**¡M****ι****α****u!**

·

**By:** Kαzuyo Junjou

·

—¡**M**iau!

—¿No crees que deberíamos hacer algo, hum? 

—¡Miau!

—No. Son animales, es su naturaleza.

—Pero de sólo escuchar los terribles maullidos de la gata me da lastima, hum.

—No deberías decir eso, es lo que tú siempre haces…

—¡Oye!... Bueno, pero… ¡Es todo por tu culpa! —se sonroja.

—Sí, pero bien que te gusta.

Se sonroja todavía más.

—¡Ah! Eres un…

—Deiadara, cállate, interrumpes a los gatos.

Deidara puso los ojos en blancos y dirigió su mirada a los gatos con un semblante pensativo.

—Te dije que ese "gato" podía ser gata. Empezaron mis sospechas cuando vi que era muy cariñosa con tu gato, hum.

—Yo qué iba a saber.

—Te hubieras molestado en fijarte "ahí".

—No, me da asco

Suspira molesto.

—No tienes remedio, hum —y dirigió su vista a los gatos que estaban en plena acción. El mayor de ellos sobre una gata de pelaje castaño, la cual maullaba tan fuerte que destrozaba los tímpanos de los espectadores. El gato dando unas terribles embestidas que observaban fijamente los dos muchachos, cada quien en su mundo.

—Esto me pone… incómodo —aclaró el pelirrojo.

—Todo por ser muy descuidado; ¡va quedar embarazada!

—Te regalo a los futuros gatos.

—No, gracias, ¿para presenciar esto de nuevo? —comentó sarcásticamente.

—Sí, y yo te acompaño a observar cuando eso suceda —la mirada del pelirrojo se dirigió al ojiazul, el cual se sonrojó al entender a lo que Sasori se refería. ¡Claro! Era fácil saber si unos ojos llenos de lujuria te miraran así.

Deidara ríe nervioso, para luego dirigir su mirada otra vez a los gatos que aún seguían y aumentaban la velocidad.

—Bueno, tengo que aceptar que esta escena me recuerda a algo, hum —dijo aún con un sonrojo en sus mejillas y observando de reojo a Sasori… el cual sonríe con malicia.

—Y también se me antoja.

Deidara abre los ojos como platos. Y un rojo color tomate, el tomate más rojo del mundo se apoderó en todo su rostro y vuelve a reír nervioso.

—Ah… Sasori, no me gusta esa sonrisa —aclaró nervioso, esbozando una sonrisa torcida por los nervios y Sasori presionándolo más con esa forma de mirarle.

—¡Miau!

Y un fugaz brillo como una estrella apareció en los ojos miel de Sasori, llenos de deseo, y su sonrisa pervertida seguía estática. Deidara traga saliva.

—Nosotros también tenemos una naturaleza, Deidara.

Deidara frunce el ceño confundido.

—¿A qué te refieres Sasori…? —tras pensarlo un segundo el rojo en sus mejillas apareció y sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos—. Ah… a eso —voltea a ver a los gatos, que seguían con tanta velocidad.

Deidara suspira aliviado al comprobar el silencio por lo que, seguramente, Sasori ya no quería seguir platicando de ese incómodo tema. Miró de reojo donde Sasori se ubicaba, pero los abrió tan pronto cuando se dio cuenta que sólo estaba una silla vacía. Empieza a tener temor y su corazón palpitaba nervioso, mirando fijamente la silla esperando a que Sasori aparezca quizá por su mala visión o algo. Y su cuerpo se estremeció al sentir una respiración acariciando su cuello.

—¡Ah! —Deidara cae al suelo, derrumbado por un pelirrojo que estaba justamente encima de él, cara a cara… esos ojos miel le dicen todo lo que va a suceder ahora—. ¡Sasori, me lastimas!... ¡Bájate ya, hum!

—No —y lentamente la escurridiza lengua de Sasori sale de su boca, la acerca a los labios del rubio y los lame desde abajo de ellos hasta arriba con fuerza. presionando su lengua a los delgados labios del rubio.

—¡Agh!... ¡Sasori, cálmate! —Deidara movía su cabeza de un lado a otro con desesperación—. ¡Sasori!

Los gatos se detienen su actividad asustados por lo que hacían esas personas, miraban sorprendidos la escandalosa escena de un pelirrojo lamiéndole la cara a un rubio y _otras cosas que hacían_.

·

Y ahora...

·

Ellos se convirtieron en los espectadores.

·

—¡Miau, hum!

·

**Fι****n**

**

* * *

**

**Notas de Kazu:**

¡**L**emon, lemon! No, no hubo, quería dejar la enigma sobre qué demonios estarán haciendo —aunque creo que es fácil saberlo—. El lemon es algo difícil para mí y, cuando tenga mejor experiencia, algún día haré un lemon SasoDei. Ahora el Fic: ¡Deidara maulló! Y Sasori es un lindo pervertido...  
Agradezcan, también, a mis malditos gatos que no dejan de joder haciendo eso, fueron los causantes de mi inspiración para este One-Shot.

Espero con ansias sus reviews.

**PD:** ¡Saso-perver Rlz! :D

— Kαzuyo Junjou —


End file.
